Better
by Write Elizabeth
Summary: Dramione Lemon. No real plot, just smut. May be a part two.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sex (:

I had finally decided to give into the desire I had felt for so long. I had watched him for the past year. He had grown from a boy to a magnificent man. Oh, a man he was. Quidditch had done him well. A swollen chest and hard, cut abs. God, had I wanted him for a while now and I decided that today, I was going to have him.

I waited patiently in the library; I knew he would be coming today. He came here whenever Parkinson was getting on his last nerve. I had seen the way he looked at dinner. I knew exactly where he would head afterwards. I sat in a large armchair, obscured from Madam Pince's view, but gave me a wonderful view of the entrance.

I watched him come in and he headed straight for the back, straight to me. I wasn't quite sure how he would react, but I would try my best. I stood up as he approached and I saw his eyes go wide. I watched them form a burning trail from my pumps, up my bare legs, over the short skirt and flat abs, curving over my more than ample chest and finally resting on my face.

"Granger…" He growled out at me.

I walked over to him. "You know you want what I have to offer…" I let my steps be slow, letting each click of my heels echo around him.

We had been living together as Head Boy and Girl for have the year now. Watching him emerge from the shower in only a towel was torture on me. I wanted it to be me that was under him every night, not who ever it was that he had brought back.

I took one more step and pressed myself against him. My palms found their way to his chest where I slowly drug my nails down to the waistband of his pants. The strangled hiss he let out was all I needed to hear. I gave him my best bedroom eyes and head towards the door. My only notion to him was a curl of my finger.

It didn't take him long to catch on and it wasn't too much longer when we found ourselves obscured from view in our own private commons area. Before I could blink I was pressed firmly into the wall by his bedroom door. His hands wound their way down my body making me feel things no other man had managed to do. I hopped up and wrapped my legs firmly around his waist. My hands fumbled with his buttons as he moved us to his bed.

Our motions were quick, controlled. We knew exactly what we wanted, and we were determined to get it. My top half was bare, so was his. The heat of his skin pressed against my breasts was enough to drive me insane with want.

I felt myself hit the bed and also felt his body leave mine. But it quickly returned, this time baring not a stitch of clothing. The shear thought of him naked made me moan. I grabbed his neck and roughly pulled his mouth to mine, ravishing his lips with my own. My tongue found its way in and our battled for dominance, I refused to give up. I wanted to be in control of everything.

I felt his hand travel up my leg, behind my knee, over my thighs and he stopped just short of where I wanted him most to simply tease the delicate skin on my thigh. But quickly he moved his hand to cup me roughly. He let out a lust filled growl when his hand reached smooth skin and not fabric.

"No fucking knickers…" He muttered while ripping my skirt down to my ankles. I made it quick in kicking them to floor.

When he roughly pressed his entire body into mine I moaned in pleasure. The heat, the hardness, the smoothness of his pale skin. I could feel the length of him pressed against my thigh and it drove me crazy. I could feel the wetness that was my desire simply dripping down my legs as he attacked my neck with his lips. He was biting and sucking, not caring what marks he left, and neither did I.

I used my knees to take hold of his hips and I pushed him over until I was straddling his hips, just above where he wanted me most. It was my turn to torture him.

I drove him mad using my teeth, tongue and lips. I bit his ear, his neck, and sucked wherever I could take hold. He would hiss and groan and mumble about what a tease I was to him.

I was lithe in my motions as I made a quick move south. I teased him more by liking all around his base and down his thighs.

"Ahhh…" Was his only reply to me taking as much of him into my mouth as I could. But it was short lived, as I didn't give much.

I returned to my place on his stomach and smirked down at him.

"You bloody vixen…" He growled up at me. His eyes had darkened so much they were almost black, as I'm sure mine were.

He took a hold of me and flipped us over once more. I let him take control; I wanted to enjoy the pleasure. His expert hands roamed my body once more before teasing the angry nub that lay between my legs. I hissed out at him before moaning.

I felt him slide lower over me and then I felt his breath on me. He gave one slow, unbearable lick up my slit and sucked on the nub that his finger had left. He had repaid me for my torture.

He moved up again and I felt him at my entrance. I leaned up and bit at his bottom lip. He thrust into me with suck force that I felt the air leave my lungs in a strangled cry of pleasure. God did it feel so _good_ to finally have him inside me. His strokes became harder and deeper with each push. My cried gradually got louder and so did his. The pleasure he was make me feel was otherworldly. He leaned down and grasped one of my nipples between his lips and sucked hard on it.

"Ahh… Draco!" He hit a spot in the back that started me to shake. I knew then that it wouldn't be long.

"God, Granger, you're tight…" His words were strained with pleasure.

I felt the knot start to build and I felt it grow tighter with each thrust. My walls started clenching around him, slowly tightening. He growled with each clench. I knew he was as close as I was.

I felt the knot get as tight as it could… and then it snapped. White. Stars. Bright lights.

"AH! Draco!" My cried of ecstasy were loud and uncontrolled, my back arched into him and I felt him cum inside me.

"Fuck, Granger!" He groaned and fell atop me, biting at my shoulder.

We lay like we were until our breathing was normal and my vision wasn't shaking.

"That was the best I've had…" I told him earnestly.

"I'll have to agree on that. Who knew the Gryffindor bookworm would be a good shag?" He laughed out loud.

"You." I smirked at him. I stood up and retrieved my clothes before heading to the bathroom door. "Tomorrow. My room. Ten sharp. Let's see if you can make it even _better_." And I walked into the bathroom and started a shower. I heard him growl with anticipation.

**Well, what did you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys wanted more, here you go!**

I had donned my best lingerie for him. I was anxious, so anxious to see what he could do. Last night had been simply divine, magnificent! To know that he would try to be better than that, oh dear… I waited, sprawled on my bed even though it was only nine. I was hoping he might show up early.

I never realized that I had drifted asleep until I felt a pair of lips work their way up my thigh, brushing against my center. I woke up with a start, and a moan. His hands grabbed my hips roughly and shifted up to my level. His lips crashed onto mine and I gasp, allowing his tongue entrance.

My hands worked quickly on his shirt. Soon, but not soon enough I had managed to remove it. My next task was his pants. His lips had moved to suckle my breast through the negligee. I nearly lost the thought for what I had wanted to do. I undid his button and zipper. I reached to grab his boxer to pull them down, too, but found he had none on. I growled at the thought.

I heard him chuckle upon my discovery. I yanked his pants down and he kicked them off. He ripped the small bit off clothing I had on, much to my protest, it had been my favorite. His lips made a burning trail over my body. He nibbled at my neck and ears making me cry out. God the things he could make me feel.

I quickly rolled up over until I was on top. I sucked, kissed and bit at his neck. The noise he was making was almost enough to send me over the edge. I worked my way down his long torso until I reached what I was searching for. I took the length of him in my mouth. He cried out my name. He cried it out more as I had my wicked way with him. The things I was doing with my mouth was simply sinful. I brought him to the edge before pulling him back.

He grasped the sides of my head and pulled me up to his lips. He kissed me with such force I was sure my lips would bruise. He rolled us back over and positioned himself at my entrance. He placed my legs on his shoulders. I felt him enter me and he was slow, oh so slow at first that I thought I would explode. But he almost instantly picked up the pace, and the roughness.

He slammed into me over and over. He had me screaming his name. With each thrust it felt as if he was going deeper and deeper into me. I nearly lost it when he leant down to take one of my nipples into his mouth.

I was going insane with pleasure. He was so close; I could feel him pulsing inside me. Truth be told, I was just as close as he was. His hand fell between our bodies to fiddle with my swollen nub. That was my undoing. Between his skillful hand and his deep, hard thrusts, I came.

I screamed out his name, my nails digging into his back, my body arching up to meet his. I felt him cum inside of me.

When the bright lights subsided and I finally stopped shaking I was able to open my eyes. He pulled out but remained on top of me. I let my legs drop down limply. They were useless for now. I met his eyes and everything started over again.

The lust and desire in his eyes had turned them the darkest blue I had ever seen. Just when I thought he had beaten himself, he dove into my still slick folds with his talented tongue.

Oh dear GOD! "Draco… God, Draco…" His tongue was working magic on me. Swirling around my nub, slipping inside of me and curling. He brought his mouth up slightly to take my entire nub into his mouth. At the same instant he slipped two of his finger inside of me.

I thought I was going to cum from just that, but then they started moving. The devil himself wasn't as sinful as the things Draco was doing to me. He long fingers found my G-spot and wouldn't leave it alone.

"Holy s-shit, Draco. Ah, God…" He slid in another finger and I cried out.

"AH! Draco! I'm… oh God… I'm coming!" Just as the words left my mouth I saw fireworks for the second time that night. My back arched and he left my center to place his lips on mine. I could taste myself on him and I moaned into his mouth.

I collapsed onto the bed and he rolled off of me.

"God, Granger, that was amazing." He groaned as he rolled onto his side to face me.

"I do agree, I do agree." I groaned remember the things I had just felt. "I do believe that you out did yourself, too."

"I tried. Now… lets discuss tomorrow…" Draco's words trailed off suggestively.

**:D Reviews?**


End file.
